Recently, plastic exterior products having diverse colors are winning popularity for electronic parts, automobile parts and the like, and plastic exterior products with high quality sense of touch.
The plastic exterior products usually include a plastic resin and a metal particle and give metal-like texture to the resin appearance. This is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2001-262003 and 2007-137963.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-262003 discloses a use of a flake-shaped metal particulate, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-137963 discloses resin composition including a glass fiber and a metal particle.
Accordingly, a conventional article formed by adding a metal particle and the like to a plastic resin may realize only a metal-mixing texture but a metal-like texture and thus, be unable to replace a painted article.